1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for securing a cable, and in particular a cable plug within a receiving port of an apparatus. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such a device which secures a USB plug into a USB port of an electrical appliance or apparatus such as a computer, preventing the USB plug from being prematurely detached or unplugged from the apparatus, and in addition can be used to prevent unauthorized theft of the apparatus.
2. Background Information
Various types of electrical wires and cables are connected to numerous types of electronic equipment, appliances and apparatus, for supplying power and communications to and from the apparatus to and from a remote location. These cables terminate in a connector or plug which is plugged into a port or socket formed in the apparatus such as a computer, printer, camcorder or numerous other types of electronic appliances. Occasionally, these plugs will become partially or fully detached from the equipment during movement of the equipment or cable preventing loss of power or transmission between the equipment and a remote location causing aggravation to the user and possible damage to the cable or connected equipment.
In retail businesses, many types of electronic equipment such as computers, camcorders, gaming systems etc. are displayed on a shelf for inspection and use by a perspective customer. In order to enable the customer to fully appreciate the equipment, it is connected to a remote source such as the internet or electrical power supply, enabling the perspective customer to see and test the equipment for its intended use. One problem that occurs is that it exposes the equipment to possible theft from the retail establishment. Various devices have been used such as separate sensors attached to the equipment which will sound an alarm if the equipment is removed from the sensor or the equipment is removed from the store. Other types of security controls can be incorporated into the equipment by means of the USB port found on many such types of equipment.
Thus, a merchant can supply electric power, internet connection, security controls etc. to the various types of equipment via a USB plug and receiving socket or port provided on the equipment. Again, when used in such a fashion, it is desirable to firmly secure the plug in the USB port of the protected equipment in a manner preventing its accidental dislodgement from the equipment resulting in a premature alarm sounding in the store with the resultant problems, that such a premature alarm could cause. Several known types of devices have been developed for securing a USB cable or security cord or cable in a product such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,577,855 and 6,491,541. Although these prior art devices for securement have proven satisfactory for certain installations, it is desirable that the means of securement or cable attachment device be of a simple, inexpensive construction, easily adaptable for use with various plug constructions, and which can be reused on various products. The cable attachment devices of the present invention achieve these results.